I Stuck Her With My Wang!
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: A little addition to my perfect soul reaper fic. LEMON ONESHOT Orihime and Heero elude several captains and escape to a small cabin in Rukongai. Things WILL happen! Read and Review LEMON!


Heero ran through the streets of the 12th division, with Kajiarashi in his hand and Inoue Orihime on his back. His zanpakuto was speaking for him to change into Shikai mode so he could retaliate, but Heero was ignoring his zanpakuto and continued running through the divisions. A few low-level shinigami chasing after him had turned into a few captains, including, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurosuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyoraku. He didn't know what he did to cause to many captains to chase after him and he didn't want to know. All he wanted to know is where a shelter they could lose to captains chasing them. He looked left and right everytime they passed a trailing off alleyway. Hitsugaya was the closest to them and had Hyourinmaru draw, Shunsui was behind Hitsugaya with his shorter zanpakuto drawn, Kurosuchi was in front of Ukitake, only because of Ukitake's disease. The captains began to frantically yell at him and made every attempt to stop him, but nothing worked. Heero got tired of running and jumped to the top of a small house. He gently put Orihime down and spoke quickly to her.

"Stay here, I'll be back. I promise," Heero said so quickly that it was almost incoherent. He jumped back down to the alleyway and waited for the captains to come to him. Hitsugaya turned into the alleyway and stopped his running. Heero unsheathed Chiyu and put her and Kajiarashi next to one another. "BANKAI!!!!!!" He grabbed Orihime and flew into the darkness that was Soul Society. The four captains below were yelling at him, calling him a coward, but he ignored any and all of their grivences. Orihime clutched onto his wings for support and looked around her while Heero was preoccupied with trying to get as much distance between him and any of the captains. He sure as hell wasn't afraid of them, but the last thing he needed was more enemies and he didn't want to shead blood in front of Orihime. They arrived at a small log cabin in the outskirts of Rukongai and Orihime gently climbed off his back. He sighed as the zanpakuto resealed themselves and took their place of honor on his back. His wings faded and everything else returned to it's original form. Heero kicked down the door and saw a somewhat nice bed and a chair in the corner, he told Orihime to go to sleep while he took his place on the chair. Orihime went to the bed, but simply sat on the edge and watched Heero cautiously.

"Please, stop staring at me," Heero said in the calmest voice he could. It still amazed Orihime how he could tell people were watching him ever though he had his eyes closed.

"Why don't you come to bed, Lowe-kun?" Orihime asked the perfect soul reaper. He slowly opened his eyes and went to sit in the bed a couple inches away from Orihime. Absolute silence was in the room when Heero sat down and it seemed it was going to stay that way for a very long time. "Why do you act so cold to your friends, Lowe-kun?"

"Please, leave me alone!" Heero said with slight vemon in his voice.

"What's wrong, Lowe-kun?" She asked, it was a stupid question, she already knew what was wrong. Heero got back up and went to stand in the dark corner. Unknownst to Orihime, Heero was actually crying, he tried to control his sobbing, but it was proving difficult. Orihime rolled on her side and began to cry at Heero's uncaring, unwanting nature. An hour passed and Heero continued to cry his eyes out, all the while thinking about his father, who was a truly a shinigami and died at Sosuke Aizen's hands, instead of Dekin Barton, who he presumed was he father's killer. He felt stupid, all those years he could have killed Barton and he hesitated, for reasons unknown. Orihime eventually fell asleep, but was re-awoken by Heero's sobbs. Heero was faced at the wall with a note of some kind in his hands, it was clutched to his chest and his frantic tears were staining his hamaka. Orihime silently approached Heero and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame. She closed her eyes and began to speak to the perfect soul reaper.

"Lowe-kun, why are you crying?" Orihime asked the man before her, she adjusted her body slightly as Kajiarashi was about to stab her, not to mention Chiyu, in other words, Heero's zanpakuto were not nice in the slightest. Heero sobbed again and Orihime took her arms from around the soldier soul reaper. Heero turned around and stared into jer purple tinted gray eyes. He offered her the picture and she graciously accepted it. She looked at the wrinkled back on the picture and saw writing which turned out to be hard to read, due to scribbly handwriting. _"To our son, Odin, we love you as much as the air we breathe." _Orihime turned over the picture and saw two people that appeared to be in their mid-thirties. The man had him arm over the woman's shoulder and he was smiling brightly. The woman was also smiling brighty with a small baby in her arms, sleeping peacefully. She looked up at Heero who was sobbing worse than ever now. "Lowe-kun, are they your parents?" She asked him, she recieved a nob as an answer. She embraced him, her hourglass figure, fitting into his as if they were pieces of a puzzle. They stared into each other's eyes and their faces grew closer, their eyes closed and Heero pulled her closer. Their hands intertwined and their lips met. They stayed until they had to breathe and Orihime took the opporutinity to slip her tongue between Heero's lips and snake around his mouth. With Orihime's kisses, the walls that protected his emotions for eight long and painful years began to break down and crumble. Heero ran his powerful hands up Orihime's strong legs and cupped her butt. He pulled her up and broke their kiss when she got out of reach. Orihime began to work her hands around Heero's body and slipped them under his shirt and roamed about his rock hard abs. Heero moved his hands up and down her sides. Feeling the edges of her large breasts. Orihime moaned slightly and Heero quickly jerked his hand away, for fear that moaning was a sign of pain. Orihime took her hands from underneath of his hamaka and grabbed his. She gently led his hands to her breasts and told him not to stop the wonderful pleasure he was giving her. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually adjusted to the sounds of Orihime moaning and the feel of her large breasts in his hands. Orihime began to play with his nipples, pinching them every change he failed to pleasure her. Heero took his hands off Orihime's breasts to allow her to take off his shirt. She slid her long fingers over his six pac and his battle hardened abs. Orihime picked up her arms and Heero slid her shirt off. He felt sorry for the tiny bra straining to contain such lucious mounds. Heero pushed up on her breasts and let go, making them jiggle. Orihime caught Heero in another love and desire filled kiss, both of them playing with each other's tongue. Heero kissed Orihime's hand, showing great respect for the young woman and slowly traveled upward. Each kiss causing Orihime to giggle frantically. Orihime took Heero's free hand and led it up her hamaka bottom. He traced the outsides of her legs with his index and middle finger, causing her to moan lightly. Heero smiled as he felt Kajiarashi try to surface in him. His smile grew bigger as Chiyu was yelling at her twin brother. Heero rested his face against Orihime's shoulder and smiled into her skin as he continued to trace his fingers back and forth. Who knew Heero Yuy could pick up sexual acts so fast? Orihime slid down to get on her knees and slid down Heero pants and boxers and stared at the slightly aroused member in her face, something that she was determined to change. She gently grasped his length and began to stroke him. She used her free hand to craddle his balls and continued to stroke him. Heero gasped at the feel of Orihime's warm hands on his sack. Heero reached around Orihime and took her bra off, leaving her massive breasts for his to subjugate. He rolled the small bud that was her nipples between his index and middle finger. Orihime moaned lightly, but didn't take her hands off him, still continuing to stroke his and massage his balls softly. Orihime dared herself to go even farther with the foreplay they were exercising. She was hesitant, but she saw the loving look upon Heero's face and all doubt and reason faded away instantly. She took his right genital into her mouth, sucking ever so gently on the sensitive mass. Orihime felt herself get very wet as Heero's member was between her eyes. Her pussy was literally burning as she longed to have his cock inside it. She picked up her stroking speed and Heero moaned lightly as she proceded. Heero resisted the temptation to yank her panties down and surge into her. Orihime began to move her tongue in a swirling motion as Heero's member grew harder, wider, and longer. Orihime took her mouth off his balls and stopped the stroking of his member. Heero stared down at her and began to play with her long hair letting her know that he was there for her and that, so long as he was alive and well, he would never let anything hurt her. He couldn't deny his feeling anymore, he was in love with Inoue Orihime.

"I love you, Lowe-kun," Orihime said in a very sweet voice. Heero gently picked her up, in the traditional wedding style and bought her to the bed. He looked at the wonderful form on bed and almost couldn't slake his lust to fuck her as hard as he could. He wanted her more than he wanted anything else and she wanted him more than she ever wanted Ichigo Kurosaki. She loved Ichigo, but it was obvious that he didn't share the same feelings, but Heero did. They both loved each other and they both wanted to prove it. Orihime took her bra off and stuck out her chest, making them seem bigger than they already were. Heero got on top of her and surveyed her beautiful body. He gently blew some on the hairs obscuring her goddess like face away, his breath hotter than anyone she had ever knew, probaly because he had a fire type zanpakuto. He kissed her hand again and traveled up her arm, kissing every inch of skin. Heero kissed her lips, then her jaw line, then her neck, releasing all the emotion he had pent up over the course of eight years in one wonderous act. Heero licked her collarbone and moved lower. Teasing every inch of skin he could and what he couldn't get with his mouth, he sure as hell got with his fingers. Orihime writhed below him as he kissed her neck and licked her collarbone. Her pussy was now completely soaked. Her hymen was begging to be broken. She had studied the female anatomy, she knew it would hurt, but she also knew that it would soon be replaced by great pleasure and that was what she longed for. Heero traced the lines of her breasts and Orihime gasped in sheer excitment. Heero cupped the mounds and continued to tease her skin, both of them loving every second of it. Heero took one of her nipple into his mouth and began to make a swirling motion with. Orihime looked down and he looked like a newborn. To make it better she only wished she could lactate, but for that to happen she would have to be pregnant or would have had to be in the past, but she was only fifteen so kids were out of the question. Heero nipped at her left breast while one of his hands was rubbing the other one. Gently twisting and pinching the nipple. Orihime shuttered in pure pleasure. Heero's free hand moved downward and continued to move downward until his finger reached her petals. Which was still obstructed by a black thong. Heero quicky ripped the small article of clothing off her and began to play with her shaven petals, making her more wet than she though possible. He smiled evily as he inserted a finger and she moaned lightly. Still he continued to suck her breasts like a newborn, trying his hardest to get her to come. His member was now fully erect and even pulsating, like it was Kajiarashi or Chiyu. It even was like it was talking to him. Heero switched breasts to give the other just as much satisfaction that he had given her left. All the while, he never removed his finger from her center, he wasn't even moving. It was like he was trying to mentally torture Orihime. Orihime writhed below the perfect soldier and was mentally begging Heero to give it to her. After a few more movements, she finally came. Heero's fingers were completely soaked with her juices, which he let her lick off. She admired her taste and wriggled out of the rest of her hakama and slid out of the remaining parts of her kimono. Heero smiled at the naked form before him. She was more beautiful than that of Athena of Mount Olympus. Orihime flipped over to lay on her stomach, leaving Heero to stare at her perfect ass. Heero repostitioned himself and put his hands around her strong legs his member was right at her opening. He rubbed his head against her labia causing her to gasp loudly.

"Please, Heero, PLEASE," Orihime said deciding for once to drop the formalities . Heero admired her spirit and gently pushed into her. Orihime hissed in pain and was breathing heavily, but she had no desire to have Heero stop his actions. She felt Heeros length at her wall and told him to hurry. He pulled out a little and rushed back in, breaking Orihime's hymen and forcing blood out of her tiny opening. Heero panted as he felt her walls clentch him. Orihime was literally trembling under the amazing pleasure he had given her. Heero waited until her shaking subsided before setting up a rythmic motion. Each of their thrusts perfect meeting the other. They both felt like they were in heaven, nothing existed to them, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, Chad, and all of the captains and noble men. None of them existed all that existed was them and the pure bliss they were in. It was like the Shinigami himself was watching over them and if that was the case then the death god was a pervert and they wished he wouldn't watch them. Heero gasped as Orihime bought him into another kiss to soothe the burning sensation she was feeling. Heero closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. After a brief five minutes, Orihime began to pump against Heero's body, getting him farther into her and releasing slight moans as she proceded. Heero slowly moved with her. A perfect rythmic motion was created between them. Friction began to build up as their movement became faster and Orihime's pain became nothing, but pure, undeniable pleasure. Perfect bliss. Heero took her into another kiss and gently layed her on the bed, without taking him out of her, I might add. Heero felt something like an electric spark stab his back as Orihime's inner walls clenched around him and almost send the perfect soldier over the edge. Heero bent down and kissed her neck before picking himself back up and continuing to thrust in and out of the young girl. Orihime felt slight shame that her brother might be watching them from heaven, but thoughts weren't a factor in what they were doing. All that mattered was that Heero quenched heraching thirst for dick. Her walls clenched around his length one last time and he came. He spilled his seed deep into her womb and worried that she might become pregnant. Despite having his orgasm, he continued to thrust into her determined to make her orgasmic rupture occur just as his had. Orihime had begun to cry again as he began to thrust as fast as lightening. She screamed as her juices mixed with Heero's and the mixture ran down her thighs. He removed himself from her and more of his sperm leaked out of her pussy. He rolled off her and simply layed there

"Lowe-kun?" Orihime asked with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Heero asked with closed eyes and annoyed at the fact that she was keeping him asleep. Despite having stamina to rival that of olympic swimmers he had to admit, fucking Inoue Orihime wore him out.

"I love you," Orihime said, hoping to hear the same, but Heero put lay there with eyes wide and thinking about what he had done. He had made Inoue Orihime his mate, but that didn't mean he loved her. He didn't know yet. Heero didn't reply to her statement he just relaxed his head on a pillow and fell asleep with Inoue Orihime next to him. Orihime had begun to cry as Heero fell asleep thinking that he simply used her and nothing else.


End file.
